There is a danger with hand-held electrical apparatus like hair driers that the user can receive an electric shock if the apparatus becomes wet, e.g. if it is laid on a wet patch or falls into a water-filled basin or the like. For this reason, it is proposed by new regulations that such apparatus should have a safety device for automatically isolating the mains supply in the event of the apparatus becoming wet and so liable to give a shock to the user.
The invention has therefore been made with this aspect in mind and aims to provide such a safety device.